Welcome!
by cierrasnake
Summary: Okay these are just random oneshots with the host club! They are all about my friend and my OC's. Read if you want something fluffy! R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Arillia sighed walked up down the walls of Ouran High School. It was such a gorgeous school, bust and portraits where everywhere as if trying to help brighten the blue-ish grey of the walls. Being the artist she was, Arillia hated the colour choice for the walls. She also hated the colour choice for the dresses. Yellow. Who the hell looked good in yellow? She forced her gaze to the marble floor, watching her feet take the steps for her.  
Why did she take this job? Arillia asked her self. But, she knew the answer. After Mr. Suoh, also known as the incredible Tamaki, asked for her to paint portraits for his "host club" and she declined he tripled his price. She knew that she and Danni needed the money, so how could she refuse?  
She neared a big door, and a rose colored sign hung above it spelling out "Music Room #3" . She gulped, a shock of fear going through her. Ari touched the golden handle to the door, using her strength to open it.  
"Wel-" She heard some people begin but he held up her hands cutting them off.  
"Hey, hey." She cut them off though smiling, "I am just a painter." Her eyes scanned over the handsome boys. She knew that it was wrong of her, but she couldn't help but be attracted to them. "Let me guess," She pointed at Tamaki, "You are Tamaki, Suoh" She flashe  
d him a smiled, "And you two are the Hitachiin twins," She looked at the twins, "You are Haruhi Fujioka." She looked at the rather girlish-boy, "And you two are Mori and Hunny-chan."  
"And you must be Arillia!" Tamaki twirled towards her grabbing her hand, bending on one knee. Arillia frowned, knowing that she was going to try to kiss her hand but she pulled it away before he had the chance.  
"Um," She ran her fingers through her hair, "I would prefer if we all kept our space. I mean I am your painter… you hired me." She hoped that they understood what she was trying to say. She wanted them to know that she was NOT to be considered there equal. She was a worker, it would be a disaster if she became close to them.  
"B-but…" Tamaki started, but didn't finish because he ran into his emo corner, getting in the fetal position.  
"Is he okay?" Ari frowned looking at him oddly.  
Suddenly a man who she didn't recognize walked up to her, pushing up his glasses. "He will be." The young mans dark hair framed his face, "I am assuming that you don't know who I am." He extended his hand, "I am Kyoya."  
"Hello." Arillia forced a smile.  
"Arillia?" An older women wearing a nurses uniform came in, "Some one would=2  
0like to see you."  
Arillia had no idea who it would be until she noticed her little brother peaking out from behind the women's obese legs.  
A smile spread on Ari's face. "Hey Danni!" She couched down so she was eye level with him. His dark curls framed his face, and mirrored hers, though his was shorter. Arillia frowned noticing tears in his eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"  
"Awi weft." He sobbed out, jumping into her arms abruptly. Ari felt her heart ache. Only about 14 months ago her parents walked out on her and her brother. She was 15 then, and was an obedient and kind person. Her parents told her to take him to the beach, and when she got back they were gone.  
About 11 months ago she and Danni lost the house and they had to move into an abandoned shack. At the shack they came across a litter of dead puppies. When she moved the bodies she found that one was still alive, she knew that they didn't have the money to take him to a vet so instead she got a rock and was planning on killing it. But instead Danni started playing with it, and Ari decided that they might as well work on him. The puppy is still alive today and named Max.  
Only 8 months ago Ari had given up on trying to be an artist and instead got money for making dress designs. She got 25% of the sales for each of her dresses and even managed to make enough to by a fridge and some good food. They also got a lamp.  
It wasn't until about 2 months ago when she got the call from Ouran High to do a portrait of the principal and ever since then her artist career had seemed to be taken off.  
"It's okay, I won't leave again." She squeezed her brother. He had a fear of people leaving him, as did she. Arillia turned her head slightly looking at the young men. She flushed, noticing that they were all looking at her worriedly.  
She stood up, holding Danni. Danni rested his head on her shoulder, sucking his thumb. "I am sorry.' She lowered her head. "I will be going now."  
Before anyone said anything she breezed out of the room, eyes tearing up. She didn't know if it was from the embarrassment or from the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

"Pleeeease?" Hikaru and Kaoru's voices cut through the air, as usual together.

"Stop it." Arillia groaned. They had requested her to come to a host gathering, but the theme was cosplay. Every one including the guest cosplayed. They twins where right now dressed up in Train Heartnet costumes, wigs and all. "Why do you want me to so much?"

"Cause it would be fun." The twins both sighed in unison, getting up from there knee's where they had been begging. Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Hikaru wrapped on around her waist. "Plus we want to see you in a pretty outfit." They purred in her ears.

"For me?" Hikaru offered, twirling her hair around his finger.

Arillia rolled her eyes. "All right. But I won't like it." She warned, grabbing the outfit, and going into the girls' bathroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru high five'd one another.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat with two squirmy girls; they were in mid brotherly-love-embrace when suddenly some guys- who for some odd reason where in the club (Probably to watch girls- Hikaru & Kaoru) wolf whistled. The twins turned to see what the commotion was about. Hikaru's breath was stuck in his throat; Arillia was in the middle of a group of people, clad in a tight black pleather miniskirt and a showy black pleather corset over a white off the shoulder pirate shirt. She also had on a black pirate hat with a neon pink feather sticking out of it, and black fishnet tights.

"You look so CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing over to her, "I looks darling on you, don't you think so?" He said to the group, Arillai blushed, looking at them under her thick eyelashes.

"I love you your outfit? Where did you get it? I want that!" Girls all exclaimed.

"I am just here to paint…" Arillia mumbled looking to the twins for help.

"Shows over." Hikaru walked smoothly over, though jealousy was in his eyes.

Kaoru followed quickly after his brother, "Hey, Ari. Nice out fit."

"Ya, where did you get it?" Hikaru smiled slightly, standing in front of her making the other boys move there gaze from her breast.

"Um… um." Arillia stuttered, looking down, playing with some of her hair.

"From our MOM." The twins answered for her. Suddenly all the girls surrounded the twins.

"I WANT ONE!" All the girls exclaimed.

"Now now ladies," Kyoya walked up, writing in his book, he pushed up his glasses, 'If you want to talk about outfits I recommend you request the twins so they can get your sizes."

"Its all business for you isn't it?" Arillia heard Rika say. Rika was sitting on the couch crosslegged. Kyoya started waling over to her to talk.

Arillia stood still, thinking. The twins gave her the outfit… The twins told the girls that their mother designed the outfit… The spoiled brats then wanted it… and the only way to get it was to request them. Suddenly it all clicked. Arillia marched over to them, grabbing one arm of each of them then pulling them to a corner.

"You tricked me." She said sadly looking at them.

The twins' side glanced at one another. "You guys made me where this just to get more request not to be here!" She breathed in, and then breathed out shaking her head. "I guess it's what to be expected though." She laughed sadly. "I have to go and paint." She said, still shaking her head, walking away.

"Arillia!" Tamaki said in a sing song voice walking up to her, "There is a girl who want her portrait done with your fiancés!" He sang. He had now been calling the twins her fiancés. (What can I say? When I think of Arillia and Hikaru's future all I think is bells and white dresses! *Squeal* -Tamaki)

"Fine." Arillia groaned inwardly walking to the twins. "Hey." She raised one hand in a greeting before getting out some thick water coloring paper and some paint.

"Hi, I am Rose. I was hoping for a picture of the twins to keep." A pretty blond said, squishing up her nose as she did an obviously fake smile. (She looks like a pig- Arillia).

"Good thing I am here then." She sighed stroking the paint brush on the paper.

Only about 2 minutes into the painting Rose was over Arillia's shoulder looking at the painting.

"Hikaru's face looks too squished." Rose pointed out.

"Thanks.' Arillia lied. The twins looked at each other noticing the anger in her voice.

"Kaoru looks nothing like Hikaru! Look you are using the wrong shade of blue! They look ridiculous.." Rose pointed out mistakes every 15 second.

"Shut up!' Arillia finally exclaimed. Rose jumped back. "If you want a good picture I have 15 in my back!" Arillia got out the many water colors she had of the twins-Mainly Hikaru.

"Why do you have all of these? What do you have a crush or something on them?" Rose sneered.

"A crush." Arillia laughed looking around. "No," She glared at Rose again, "Not a crush. And not on 'them.' Each one of them is different in there one special way. And yes I do like one of them, but it is not a crush! You know what-" She looked at the crowd of people who were now looking at her. "I LOVE Hikaru." She laughed, "I love him. There you have it _Rose_."

Every one gasped.

"The rule was…" Kyoya started coming towards her and the twins, "You two would keep your relationship under control. I suggest you leave Arillia. NOW."

"Kyoya." Rika hissed like a mother would to her son.

Arillia had half the mind to blurt out about Kyoya and Rika's relationship, but desiced not to.

"So your banishing me?" Arillia said softly her voice cracking.

"I am just suggesting you go." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

Arillia nodded, turning to get her stuff but accidentally knocked over some paint on Rose.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Rose shrieked.

"I wish I did." Arillia laughed to herself.

"Arillia!" A teacher exclaimed coming form behind her. "How dare you! We have pulled a lot of strings to keep you here! Now, I say, you better leave at once. You are fired."

"What!" Arillia exclaimed. She shook her head. "Fine." She murmured running out the door.

"Arillia?" Hikaru knocked at Arillia's door. "Come on." He had immediately come to Tamaki's house to see her after the mess in the club room.

Arillia sighed, opening it slightly, "What?" She groaned.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, leaning on the door, suddenly he thought about how stupid that question was. Of course she did. Before she answered him he pushed his lips against hers.

A warm blissful feeling went through out her. Fire work… a burning touch… all the stuff in romance novels were true. He pulled from her lips. "Wow." She murmured.

"I know." He smiled, pushing some hair form her face, "We are going to get your job back."

"I know." She smiled. "But lets not talk about that right now. Kiss me." She pulled a handful of his shirt, making him kiss her lips, harder this time. She parted her lips and he probed her mouth for the 1st time.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Arillia walked into the Host room, smiling to herself. She and Hikaru had been really close lately. As she opened the large cream colored doors she waited for the 'Welcome to the Host Club'. But it never came. Where was everyone? Arillia sat on the pink love chair. The host room was going Valentines theme for some coming up meeting.

Magenta paint covered the walls, and light pink and white hearts were painted on the walls. Arillia had been painted those hundreds of heart for about 2 days now, with a Hikaru-Break every now and then. Tamaki was planning on hiring someone to help her decorate but Kyoya said that it was too expensive so Hikaru and her had been doing it instead. (Doing it… hehe –Arillia + Twins)

Little heart cut outs were hanging from the ceiling. One every 3 inches, like Kyoya instructed. It had to be 'Orderly'. When she and Hikaru accidentally pt a couple to close together Kyoya made them redo it, so in revenge she and Hikaru covered him in the little heart stickers they were going to decorate the glass table tops with.

When they were then sent to fill bowls with candy hearts they ended up playing poker with the tiny candies. They sat down with some cards that Arillia had in her apron and played for about 2 hours, when Kyoya came in he got angry with them so they started attacking him by throwing the cards at his head. Poor Kyoya.

Arillia laughed, remembering the fun they had. But where was Hikaru? Arillia turned her head as the door creaked open.

"Hi! I am here to help cause.." The blond boy started, Arillia cut him off though, she jumped up planting her lips on his.

She pulled back smiling, "Glad you're here, Hikaru. Come on we have painting to do!"

The boy's mouth was agape his eyes widened. "I am not Hikaru."

Arillia's heart jumped. "Kaoru?" She said, her eyes widening. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to I am sorry!" It was just that he had a hat on, and Hikaru usually came that made her mistake him.

"It's ok… I liked it." Kaoru flashed her a smile.

"Oh my god, Hikaru! Please don't tell him." Arillia begged.

"Tell me what?" Hikaru- who was in the same hat as well- came in grinning.

"That I accidentally messed up on your Christmas portrait." Ari lied, her heart racing.

"Why would I be mad about that?" Hikaru laughed. Arillia and Kaoru side glanced one another.

"I don't know. Silly, huh?" She shrugged smiling.

"Yep, Silly Arillia." Kaoru ruffled her hair.

"I am going!" Arillia said her heart racing with guilt.

"Why-" Hikaru started.

"Bye!" Arillia slammed the door leaving the room.

* * * * * *

"Hey Rika." Arillia smiled walking into the Host room. It had been two days and she had avoided everyone from the host club; excluding Tamaki because she lived with him. The guilt was killing her; she couldn't imagine facing the twins again. But today Tamaki told her that she had to come do pre-Valentines day portraits of the girls because the order list of pictures was too long to do all on Valentines Day.

"Oh, Hello." Rika seemed almost surprised seeing Arillia. Rika closed her purple writing book.

"Writing in your diary?" Arillia mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"I cans see you're as positive as ever." Rika rolled her eyes, "You haven't been here for two days." She stated. Her curls poured over her shoulders, her hair was down today.

"I have just been… busy." Arillia lied.

"Tamaki said you had been blowing it off." Rika stated leaning back onto the couch.

"It has been very… bold of you to have blown this off. You do have a job." Kyoya frowned, walking up to her. he pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms waiting for an exclamation.

"I- I am very sorry." Arillia sighed, "I don't know why I skipped. I have been having some emotional problems."

"Don't do it again." Kyoya shook his head walking towards a chair to sit in. "Here come some girls for you to paint pictures of."

"I prefer the term portraits then paintings." Arillia rolled her eyes going to Tamaki's line 1st.

* * * * * *

"So Ari." Tamaki tried to start a conversation though posing for the picture with a pretty red head. Arillia had been there for about 2 hours and was on the last girl. She had barely talked since gotten there. She obviously had something on her mind… or conscience. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"I live with you." Arillia rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Ya." Tamaki's shoulders slumped. Something was wrong and he wanted to know.

* * * * * *

Arillia made her way to Honey and Mori. She usually enjoyed Honeys child-like behavior but now she dreaded it. His innocence made her feel even more guilty, Honey wouldn't even dream about kissing his girlfriends sister and then lie about it. She shouldn't be avoiding it, she knew that.

"Hi Ari! This is Lilly!" Honeys young voice cut through the air. He ran up to her.

"Hello." Arillia bowed her head. Suddenly Honey hugged her, which shocked her.

"I missed you." He whispered to her.

* * * * * *

Next was the twins.

"Arillia!" The twins smiled running up to her as she walked their direction, each one put an arm around her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, partying in Las Vegas." She joked about the American big city.

"You're so funny." Hikaru cracked up, which surprised Arillia. "I love you, and have missed you a lot."

Arillia was surprised by his behavior... Maybe he really missed her! "Ummm." He had seriously sent her over the top, she couldn't stand it. "I kissed Kaoru!" She finally blurted out, covering her eyes with her hands.

The twins side glanced at one another a smile playing on their lips. Arillia peeked out threw her cracked fingers. "What?"

"Has that been the problem the whole time?" The twins smiled talking in unison. "Silly, silly Arillia. You should know to talk to us. This was merely a test. To see two things One: How much guilt can you hold. Two: Will you tell us anything."

Arillia's eyes widened in shock. "What? How?!"

The twins still spoke in unison, "Simple, we pretended to be each other."

Hikaru grinned, "We put on hats and when I walked in the room and kissed you I pretended to be Kaoru."

"And I pretended to be Hikaru." Kaoru states. The twins grinned linking each others arms.

"So," Arillia choose her words carefully, before grinning, "I never kissed Kaoru?"

"Nope." Hikaru grinned. "We tricked you!" They high-five'd one another.

Arillia grinned even more before grabbing Kaoru and kissing him full on the lips. "Now I have." She grinned walking away from them, her hair flying behind her.

"Your right." Kaoru started, smiling as his brother had a shocked look on his face, "She IS a good kisser!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Arillia coughed, laying in bed. For the past three days she had had the flu. Her throat was soar, her eyes swollen. She felt too exhausted to even walk, her body ached all over. She could barely even move, she couldn't even roll over it hurt so much.

Tamaki had sent nurse after nurse to watch her, so she was under surveillance. She hated it; she felt so babied. If she groaned a group of nurses in pink would run in and fluff her pillows. It wasn't until HE came.

She didn't recognize him at first. He just looked like a normal doctor, who knew that he was back.

"So what seems to be the problem, Ari?" The man said, his cloth mask covering the bottom of his face, his sapphire colored eyes, scanning the clipboards.

Arillia looked at him shocked almost, "How did you know that was my nic-name?"

The mans eyes pierced hers, the sides of them crinkled so she knew he was smiling. "I just guessed."

"Do I know you?" She asked tentatively.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The man laughed. Arillia raised an eyebrow a teasing smile for some reason, as if she knew it at the back of her head… but it wasn't clicking for some reason.

Arillia watched as the blue eyed man stepped closer to her bed. His face got unreasonably close to hers, his hand reached up to his mask pulling it down.

Arillia gasped, the mans face was now fully exposed. His dark tan, curly sandy brown locks, blue eyes. It all came back to her. "Kaname???" She gasped.

"Hello Arillia," He smiled, before locking his lips with her in a beautiful full on French kiss.

Kaname was her ex boy friend, he had to move away to go to college when she was 14. He held himself back a few years just to be with her, but she told him to go. To become a doctor, to help people. And he did, and she hadn't seen him since. Until now.

Arillia staid in bed, not moving. Her bed and upper body held up but the overly fluffed pillows. She felt dizzy, from the kiss for being sick she didn't know. He pulled away.

"You shouldn't kiss you patients." Arillia grinned.

"I can't believe I found you." He grinned, brushing some hair from her face.

Arillia stomach dropped. Hikaru, she obviously loved him more, but the fact that Kaname was back broke her heart. Sh asked- no begged for Kaname to wait for her. But in the end she was the one to move on.

"What's wrong?" His mature blue eyes sparkled in the bright lights as she looked at her as if trying to read her mind.

"Hikaru." Arillia blurted looking at the ground.

"Who?" Kaname looked puzzled.

"My boyfriend, the man I love." She sighed looking up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears before they began.

"What?" He looked hurt, but as Arillia looked closer she realized he was actually mad. "Dump him!" He commanded.

"No, I love him-" Arillia started.

"What?!" Kaname roared, cutting her off. "You didn't! Please say you didn't move on! I love you!"

"I think you should go." Arillia looked down sadly. Kaname stood up straight before walking hurriedly out the door.

"Ari, we are here!" The twins shouted in a singsong voice..


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Rika stormed down the hallway, not only tired now, but cross as well, and even somewhat humiliated. She hadn't expected them to walk in on her and Kyoya like that! It had completely caught her off-guard. And Arillia! How insolent of her, making a comment such as that. Was he going to join her? Where did she get off saying things like that? Ugh, it was just irritating. She yawned widely as she made her way to the infirmary, stretching her arms. Being this sleepy was certainly an inconvenience. Her brief time with Kyoya had woken her up some, but now lethargy was beginning to settle in once more.  
"Hello, can I help you?" Asked one of the many overly-cheerful nurses on staff in the infirmary.  
"Yes, I need to use one of the beds to rest for a while." The nurse nodded, steering her toward one of them. Just then, a familiar face caught her eye. "Arillia?" The dark-haired girl turned at the sound of her name.  
"Oh, Rika, hi!" She waved. Standing next to her was a small boy. They looked a lot alike, he was clearly her brother. "I was just here to get Ty. He needs to stay with me at school sometimes. Sorry for interrupting your fun earlier." She waggled her eyebrows, then took the boy's hand. "C'mon Ty, let's go." Then there was a familiar voice, one she hadn't expected to hear here at all.  
"Hello, yes, I'm looking for Rika Kuramae; I was told she might be here.  
" He was speaking with one of the nurses.  
"Oh, yes, she's right over here. I was just showing her somewhere she could lie down." The nurse explained.  
"Oh, good." He made his way over to her, hands in his pockets. "I was looking for you."  
"I could tell." She shot back, bantering lightly with him as always. "I decided to actually get some sleep." Arillia suddenly cut through their conversation.  
"I KNEW IT!" She pointed at the ceiling, expression triumphant. Then the grabbed Ty's hand, and bolted from the room, laughing like a lunatic. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rika dimly recalled her impertinent comment from earlier about Kyoya joining her in bed, and rolled her eyes.  
"That girl is ridiculous." She muttered. "Well, now you know where I am."  
"Hmm, I'll come back later then." Kyoya decided, pushing up his glasses. The nurse came back over to her, leading her to a separate room. Each bed was in a different room, for maximum privacy and comfort. After all, Ouran Academy was a school for the extremely wealthy. They even provided a curtained changing room and a nightgown for her to use, seeing as how the uniform wasn't exactly that comfortable. The nightgown was cozy at least, a soft, satin-like white material, with thick straps rather th  
an sleeves, and a hem that reached her mid-calves. She tugged out the pins holding her hair up, and pulled off her shoes, then climbed into the bed. It was soft, just what she needed, and she felt her eyelids flutter shut as slumber overtook her. She wasn't sure how long she was asleep, probably forty minutes or so, when a nurse's voice awoke her.  
"She's right in here, sir." The nurse's footsteps faded away as she left, and Rika knew too well who 'sir' probably was.  
"I hope you have a good reason for coming here and waking me up." Rika sat up, staring at him.  
"Is having nothing else to do an appropriate reason?" Kyoya asked, somewhat mockingly, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"No." Of course, he already knew it wasn't. "What might your other reason be?" He had to have one, if not more. No way would he be there without a concrete reason.  
"I felt like conducting some research." She was about to ask him what sort of research he meant, opening her mouth to speak, when his hand was on her hair, moving over it in a slow, steady rhythm, then repeating. The delicate touch made her stomach flutter pleasantly. Her eyes flickered to him, surprised. He was stroking her hair? She regained her bearings, and opened her mouth again, fighting to reassemble her thoughts. 20She had to be honest, it felt good, very soothing, but also very much against his nature.  
"What type of research do you mean exactly?" She started to move away from his hand, but something wouldn't let her.  
"I'm testing the effectiveness of the techniques mentioned earlier by Hikaru and Kaoru." He said in an almost bored tone. This time she was really surprised.  
"What?" She blinked at him, her eyes widening a fraction. "Why?"  
"It interested me." He shrugged slightly. "And I could get some rather fascinating data from it." His hand was still stroking her hair, purposefully, deliberately.  
"Hmm… were you planning on trying everything?" Rika asked curiously.  
"Most likely not." He moved his hand underneath her hair, so that he was rubbing the back of her neck. "But some of it at least." It happened so fast she could hardly see it coming before his lips covered hers, kissing her fiercely. He leaned forward, pushing her onto her back again, and she let him, locking her arms around his neck as her lips parted. She clearly identified which technique he was testing this time as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. It wrestled with hers, intensifying as the kiss got hotter and more passionate, her fingers knotting in his hair. This could be all about the data  
and the experiment to him, but she couldn't possibly care less about that. When his lips left hers, she was left with an aching longing for more, but she did need to breathe.  
"So, are you getting any data from this?" She was catching her breath.  
"Some." He pressed his face into her neck, somewhere between nuzzling it and kissing it, then kissing along her collarbone. Rika struggled against the moan building up in her throat before he sat up, still on top of her.  
"I'm afraid I have to be going, I need to be getting home soon." He leaned forward, face hovering over hers, with a hand on either side of her head. "We'll have to continue this another time." He kissed her, swiftly, then climbed off the bed, walking nonchalantly out of the room, as if nothing ever happened, while calling over his shoulder "Be sure to get some sleep!". As if she could ever sleep again after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Rika found Hikaru and Arillia to be a rather interesting couple to observe. They each would play games with each other, made jokes, but one could still tell they cared deeply about one another. She had taken to observing them, making notes in her purple book. After all, she had to have something to write about, or she had nothing to do. Rika was at school on one such say, observing and taking notes as Arillia painted yet another portrait of Tamaki. The girl was in as good a mood as any other day, lips always upturned at the corners in an almost permanent smile.  
"Ari!" Hikaru and Kaoru popped up next to her where she was painting, grinning. Hikaru put an arm around her shoulders, for some reason appearing not to want his twin to do the same. Lately he'd become more and more protective of Arillia, ever since the incident where she had kissed Kaoru. At first it was them pranking her, and then, in revenge, she had actually kissed him. "Let's go visit Rika!" Rika heard them exclaim. She rolled her eyes, closing her purple book so that they couldn't look in it as they dragged Arillia over to the couch where she sat.  
"Hey, writing in your diary again?" Arillia asked, grinning playfully. The twins leered at Rika, Kaoru more than his brother though, who was chiefly occupied for the moment tucking  
a strand of Arillia's hair behind her ear. Rika's keen eyes caught everything, including Arillia's slight flush as he completed his task.  
"It isn't a diary." Rika corrected her, for possibly the thousandth time.  
"Well, if it isn't a diary..." Hikaru began.  
"Then what is it?" Kaoru finished. The two of them finishing each other's sentences was beginning to grate on her nerves.  
"It's a field journal of sorts. I use it to take notes on my surroundings." Rika explained, trying to remain patient.  
"We see..." The twins nodded slowly, as if they actually cared, and Hikaru slipped his arm around Arillia's waist. Though they were all talking presumably to Rika, Arillia and Hikaru kept subtly glancing at one another, obviously thinking she wouldn't notice. Suddenly, Tamaki stood up, informing everyone that the Host Club was closing, and they would be waiting for them all tomorrow. As the girls began to clear out, Rika watched Hikaru and Arillia some more. Once all the girls were gone, Hikaru made sure to quickly kiss the girl on the cheek, and she was sure she saw him say "I love you", and she saw Arillia say it back.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Arillia sat on the couch, Hikaru's arm around her shoulders. He was asleep, his soft breath comforting to her. During the private Host club meeting he fell asleep and Arillia was afraid to leave because she didn't want him to wake up. She closed her eyes, making her breathing match his. Kaoru and the others went home other then Kyoya and Rika.

Kyoya said back to do some papers. He sat at his desk the shuffling of papers filled the room. Suddenly the piano started.

Rika played Castle on a Cloud, the melody soothing Arillia. Arillia was shocked of the physical reaction she was having to the song, and Hikaru's touch. Her shoulders were sagged; her breath slow and her heart beating with so much love it almost ached.

"Is she asleep?" Kyoya asked, Arillia was guessing he was talking to her. Her arms prickled feeling like people were looking at her.

"I think so." The piano stopped. There was a shuffling sound as Rika - or Kyoya- got up. Suddenly there was a sound of two people sitting down on a couch.

"So," She heard Kyoya start.

"So," Arillia could practically hear Rika grinning. "It is so odd being here with them right over there." Rika stated.

"Yes, but I am sure we can ignore them. So, I see you have gotten some sleep last night. You are in a much better mood." Arillia barley parted her right eyes looking at them. Kyoya brushed some hair from Rika's face.

'Its so CUUTE!' Arillia inwardly thought.

"So," Kyoya grinned moving his hand to Rika's upper arm, rubbing it. "Am I right?"

"Yes, I did get sleep last night." Rika leaned closer to Kyoya. "Why does it matter?"

"Its mainly just for me to know you are healthy… plus it means you have more-" He paused trying to choose his words, "energy for activities." He pulled up her chin, connecting his lips with hers.

Arillia tried to hold back a laugh but didn't prevail, she started cracking up, holding her sides. Hikaru jerked awake.

"Huh?" He looked around

Rika and Kyoya pulled away form one another, wide-eyed… well, at least Rika. Kyoya just pushed his glasses up.

"Where you watching us?" Rika narrowed her eyes.

"Ridiculous." Kyoya shook his head.

"Run!" Arillia screamed laughing pulling Hikaru with her out of the room.

"It's all about money for you isn't it?" Rika growled menacingly. Her eyes darkened with fury, making her look scary.

Arillia didn't know how it started or what went on… but Kyoya and Rika WERE fighting. Arillia got there early to put up some more hanging hearts, Rika was already there playing the piano-some song from rent. And then Kyoya came to monitor Arillia. Arillia zoned out but there yelling had just recently pulled her out of her 'trance'.

"Profits are important they-" Kyoya was cut off.

"Profits, profits, profits! That all I hear from you!" Rika yelled know, her voice going up a few octaves.

"Hello everyone!" Tamaki exclaimed walking in with the rest of the Host Club. His smiled suddenly felling, "What's going on?" He waited for an answer but Rika just send daggers towards Kyoya. "Arillia?" He looked at her.

Arillia just shrugged, smiling, getting off the step ladder, going to the couch. Hikaru sat to her left, Kaoru to her right. Hikaru put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a peck on the lips. Arillia pulled back, her normal smile resting on her lips, and studied his features for a moment.

"So care to tell us what's up with the moneybirds?" Kaoru asked putting an arm around her shoulders too. He used Rika and Kyoya's nickname that they created themselves. Hikaru and Arillia turned their head towards him, though Arillia's expression more friendly then Hikaru. Hikaru glared at Kaoru pulling his twins arm off of his girlfriend's shoulders.

"What," Arillia laughed airily, "You think I won't tell Tamaki but would tell you two?"

The twins looked at one another, "Yes." They said in unison like a complete fool would now the answer.

Arillia rolled her eyes, a smile still resting on her face, "Well, it's a complex story. You see Rika walked in on me and Kyoya making out and-" She was cut off by Hikaru who put a finger to her lips an impish smile on his own face.

"Shush it." He grinned even more, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"This conversation is over." Kyoya sighed, walking towards his paper scattered desk.

"Excuse me?" Rika's eyes narrowed, Arillia waited for little lasers to come out of them and kill Kyoya.

"I am just saying that the girls will be coming soon and I don't want to give them a bad impression." Kyoya's back was to everyone.

"Fine," Rika spat, "I was leaving anyway." She walked to the door; Arillia imagined a storm cloud floating over Rika's head.

"Your not gonna let her go, are you?" The twins asked Kyoya in unison getting up, standing next to him. "You NEVER let the girl walk away."

"It's true." Arillia said from the couch, she put her feet on the glass heart covered table, "I make the fight go up another 5 levels."

"And what? I am supposed to follow her?" Kyoya turned around, he was writing quickly in his black hand book.

"You should!" Tamaki popped up. "It is more standard for the male of a relationship to go after the fair maiden!" Tamaki put a hand to his forehead.

"What he said." Arillia and the twins said at the same time.

"Plus," Tamaki smiled, "I am allowing you to skip the meeting today, to talk to her!" He sighed his eyes sparkling as if he just gave Kyoya the gift of life.

"Oh, you're a saint!" Arillia mocked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I do not think this is necessary." Kyoya groaned but the twins grabbed one of his arms each and shoved him out the main doors.

"Done." They smiled, dusting of their own hands by clapping them together.

"Nice." Arillia laughed. She leaned back on the couch; the girls would be getting there in about an hour. She yawned, she had been out of it all day, and so a little nap wouldn't hurt. She put her head on the pink heart shaped pillow, surprised to feel something hard. She sat up, looking at the pillow and picked it up.

An impish grin fell across her face as she picked up the delicate purple book. "Looky here." She said so the twins would notice she was holding Rika's 'field guide'.

"Wow! Its Rika's book!" Kaoru grinned the two sat next to her, again. Hikaru grabbed the book from Arillia flipping threw it a smile on his features.

"We shouldn't, it is her diary." Arillia sighed making the boys look at her. Was she serious. She looked up at them her eyes sparkling and an evil grin on her face, "Then again we could always do it and pretend we didn't."

Hikaru laughed flipping to a page in the middle. "November 16," He started to read:

Today is so… absurd. Kyoya keeps

Looking at me but pretends he isn't.

My heart quickens slightly…

Could this be love???

Arillia;s eyes widened slightly, So it was sort of like a diary. Her inner thoughts were so different then how she acted... but wasn't everyone. She looked at Hikaru, did she even know the real him? She shook her head. She was acting stupid. But then again if anyone knew the dark thoughts and guilt that coursed threw her vains would they look at her the same?

Was she just putting on an act?

His hair is a little messier today,

He seems in a way out of it,

And he keeps looking at me!

He did it again, some times

I swear he blushes. I am

Oddly confused. He is like a

Puzzle with missing crucial

Pieces. I don't really have

Someone to talk to, but I

Think I should speak to Haruhi.

About a week ago I figured

She was a girl, when I confronted

Kyoya he pretty much brushed off

The question… he did

Give me an impish smile.

"Wow," Hikaru quirked an eyebrow. Kyoya took the book, flipping to a page later in the book. "Hey, this is a page about you two!" He grinned beginning to read.

Arillia is painting.

Kyoya is with some girls.

The twins are getting closer to

Arillia. Hikaru has been more

Protective of Arillia lately, ever

Since when she actually kissed Kaoru.

It was a joke at first but then for

Revenge Arillia actually kissed Kaoru.

Crud they are coming ove-

That was odd. They left

Arillia keeps calling this a diary

Which is annoying. It ISNT a diary, yes

I do put down my thoughts in her

But a diary is much more private.

Then again I would be traumatized

If Kyoya got a old of it-

Kaoru stopped reading for a second and gave Hikaru a mischievous look.

Arillia and Hikaru have a type

Of game going on. They play jokes

And tease one another but

It is obvious they love each other.

Kyoya is so worried that it will affect the

Profits, but he seems to neglect the fact

That we are together too –in a way.

I mean we kiss. I believe he and I should

Be more careful where we kiss. Arillia

And the twins walked in on us a

While back. Very embarrassing.

Especially when it's those pervs that

Walk in. They started giving kissing facts.

I remember a few of them:

1) Move you tongue.

2) Touch her hair.

3) Groping is... fun.

All of them are discussing. Those

Idiots. The embarrassing thing

Is when I was in the nurse's office

Kyoya decided to experiment with some

Of them… #1 and 2 to be exact.

Oh, wow. Arillia and Hikaru just said that

They loved each other. I believe they do.

As Tamaki once explaimed : I can

Already SEE the wedding.

The three started laughing. "Wow." Arillia grinned. "We just got a glimpe intot he inner thoughts of Rika." She shook her head, laughing harder.

"Wedding." The twins laughed. The finally stopped grinning wickedly. "You know.." Hikaru started.

"That did give us some…" Kaoru cut in then they both started talking together in unison, "inspiration."

"What are you gonna do?" Arillia shook her head, grinning at the boys.

"Nothing." The two said in a sing song voice.

Hikaru whispered something in Kaoru's ear, and Kaoru got up going to Kyoya's desk.

Hikaru leaned into Arillia delicately kissing her soft lips. "I love you." He reminded. Usually he would say that before and after the girls came, just to make sure she knew it and didn't get jealous. They had to keep there relationship undercover and not allow it to affect 'profits'. Hikaru then got up, to greet some girls who came in.

Arillia tentatively walked over to Kyoya's desk and a smile fell on her lips. The purple book sat on it, with a sticky note saying, "Read Me."

END


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, my friend and I wrote these things. These are little random oneshots with the two girls we created and some Ouran characters. Please don't flame, these are random and done when I was younger. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

Arillia sat in the corner of the grand white room, leaning on a marble column. The shadows covered her, making her unnoticed to unknowing minds. Her legs were stretched out, crossed, her shoulders slump showing she was obviously relaxed. Her eyes scanned the pages of her book, every so often flipping a page.

'Is Jose really going to kill Sasha?' was the only thought in her mind. It was a rare moment for her to have time to read. So completely relaxed and unneeded. Usually something silly like Tamaki's request for her to paint, or Ty needing her help. Most of the time though she would be with Hikaru.

Ever since Kaname came back she had been out of it. More back to her old independent lone wolf style. She enjoyed it but it scared her, what if Hikaru didn't like her old style? She loved him.

Arillia shook her head, she wanted- no had to stay relaxed. She breathed in deeply through her nose, then out her mouth getting back in her meditative state.

"I am sorry." Kyoya's voice cut through the air.

Arillia's head turned towards the noise, her eyes glinting as the sun hit them, other then that though she was unnoticeable. It was dusk, so only the rays of the sun hit the furniture that wasn't covered with shadows the columns left.

"It's fine. Let's drop it." Rika walked in, Kyoya following. Her eyes looked almost broken. Not in a pathetic way, but she was obviously through with the fight.

Kyoya took her hand, bringing it to his mouth. His lips rested on the back on her palm, and he breathed in deeply. "Ok." His voice was gentler. He obviously didn't want to fight anymore either.

Arillia sighed –very quietly, and closed her book, the cover showing the bloody scalpel and the red words 'Paper Cut'. It was a good book but it seemed like her reading time was over. Anyhow she loved eavesdropping and spying so she was still content. It got her mind off of her boys.

"Kyoya." Arillia heard Rika whisper airily, her tone loving. It shocked Arillia, usually Rika showed little to no emotion.

Kyoya, let go of her hand, and it fell to her side hanging limply. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist leading her to the couch.

As they sat the couch made a squishing noise, fabrics rubbing together. Arillia leaned her head on her marble, the coolness of it pressed against the back of her neck. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she had a backless black dress. Her apron tied loosely. She had been sloppy lately. She breathed in deepy. She had only just recovered from the flu recently. She felt a ripple run down her spine as the cool marble pressed against her back.

Arillia opened one of her eyes, looking towards the couch. The silence was odd. She sighed almost groaning out loud noticing the couple was making out. She was fed up with all the romance; she just wanted to read; which was unusual behavior for her. But Kaname had made her so stressed, he kissed her! And she kissed him back.

Arillia stood up, smoothing down her dress. The couple kissed, gently. Their kissed were much quieter and less rough as hers and Hikaru's.

Arillia walked to the large doors, opening them, and closing them, walking as if just entering the room. The couple pulled apart, "Oh!" She gasped sarcastically. "Sorry." She smiled wickedly at Rika, "Enjoying yourself?"

Rika's mouth opened searching for words. Arillia could tell that the girl was deciding on being mad or embarrassed.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses standing up. "Hello, I see you are better, Will you be continuing you painting?" He had a professional tone.

"Ya, sure." Arillia sighed, she could find a smile. She felt like she was falling, or drowning. Her head ached, her breaths almost painful. This was worse then the flu. The guilt and confusion of the two men in her life was causing her to go in a depressive state. She needed help, but from who? She looked at Kyoya her eyelids drooping, they felt heavy; she strained to stay awake and be there. "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
